Felidae
by NaranjaMorada
Summary: El nombre de mi primera dueña era Honerva. [Viñeta]


_Voltron: Legendary Defender y todos sus personajes pertenecen enteramente a sus respectivos autores y son usados aquí con meros fines de entretenimiento._

 _Una idea que se me ocurrió de pronto y quise realizarla, además de que es el primer fanfic que escribo en primera persona *nervios* ¡Espero les guste!_

* * *

El nombre de mi primera dueña era Honerva. Se trataba de una hembra del planeta Altea, de figura alta y delgada, morena y con una sonrisa que le adornaba el rostro. Siempre estaba sonriendo, incluso cuando tenía mucho trabajo y yo intentaba distraerla frotándome entre sus tobillos o saltando encima de una pila de papeles perfectamente ordenados: ella chillaba mi nombre con falsa molestia y me tomaba entre sus finas manos para rascarme las orejas, cosa que yo le permitía antes de escabullírmele entre los brazos y subir a su hombro. Ahí me quedaba quieto como una estatua y ella me daba una última caricia para luego seguir en lo suyo.

Encontré a Honerva cuando vagaba, solo, en un planeta ya olvidado. Al inicio rechazaba su presencia: me erizaba, sacaba las garras, le mostraba los dientes. Pero ella, con una paciencia infinita, estuvo dispuesta a esperar a que me le acercara no sólo cuando me entregaba alimento, y acabó conquistándome a base de mimos y deliciosa carne. Con Honerva viví mucho tiempo una existencia libre de preocupaciones, ocupándome tan sólo de hacer todo lo que uno de mi clase podía: comer, retozar, amar a mi dueña. Todo estaba bien hasta que apareció _él_ , el macho de Daibazaal que se tensó al ver la belleza de mi Honerva y que prefirió huir despavorido como un cobarde. Todavía me arrepiento de haberme frotado en sus tobillos.

Con él Honerva se casó y tuvo una cría, un macho llamado Lotor que heredó lo claro de sus cabellos y lo dulce de su mirada. Sin embargo, no soportaba tenerlo cerca a pesar de que me la recordaba, porque también era hijo suyo y no quería tener nada que ver con él, el que me arrebató a Honerva y con quien acabó destruyéndose, cayendo en una locura de la que incluso yo fui partícipe… e inicial participe, por mucho que me avergüence decirlo. Aún recuerdo la expresión de horror del rey Alfor al verme junto a mi dueña, idéntico al ser que había visto muchos años atrás y, aún así, distinto. Y luego, el horror en los ojos de mi dueña y de él… y, al final, la soledad de Lotor.

A pesar de las dudas y el dolor, me quedé a contemplar el desarrollo de los acontecimientos. Vi a Lotor crecer y encontrar a más como él, criaturas que nadie soportaba porque eran productos de malos recuerdos, de situaciones que nunca debieron haber ocurrido. Por él conocí a Narti, mi segunda dueña.

A diferencia de mi Honerva, ella no era tan vivaz y parlanchina: no hablaba (pues no tenía lengua) y era ciega (porque carecía de ojos). Por lo que me encargué de ser sus ojos, su guía y compañero, mostrándole todo aquello que debía de conocer, todo aquello que habría de servirle para cumplir con las misiones que Lotor le encomendaba. Y de haber conocido su idioma, también habría sido su lengua, pero nos comunicábamos como dos viejos amigos: me transmitía calidez a pesar de lo fría que tenía la piel (cosa de reptiles), y sus largas garras eran perfectas para cuando me atacaba la comezón en el abdomen. Ella (y yo, por supuesto), acompañamos a Lotor a visitar a su padre o lo que quedaba de él, y un momento en que nos dejó a solas bastó para encontrar algo que ya creía perdido tiempo atrás. Porque ahí, a pesar del aroma a muerte, me topé con otro que jamás olvidaré: el de Honerva. Esa extraña hembra que más parecía una sombra acechando entre los rincones era nada menos que mi Honerva, la que me sonreía mientras dormitaba recostado en su vientre. Y creí escuchar su voz en lo más hondo de mi cabeza, y supe que Narti también pudo oírla:

" _Haz lo que te digo. Por favor, hazlo"_

Esa última frase fue dedicada para mí, y entendí que no importaban las consecuencias: obedecería a Honerva a pesar de que ya no fuera la misma. Mientras quedase un pequeño rastro de ella en aquel maltrecho cuerpo, estaría de su lado.

Y ahora Narti, mi segunda dueña, está muerta: murió por la espada de Lotor, que se supo traicionado por ella y consideró que debía pagarlo con su sangre. Injusto (y torpe) que no se hubiese percatado que yo también soy culpable, y me haya dejado aquí sin recibir castigo. O tal vez éste lo sea: mirar impávido como se enfría el cuerpo que se había vuelto una parte de mí. Por mucho que Lotor no quiera admitirlo, es igual a su padre: él también me arrebató lo que más me importaba en el mundo.

Estoy al lado de Narti, contemplándola en el mismo mutismo en el que ella permaneció toda su vida. Debería empezar a caminar, buscar algún refugio donde guarecerme, pero ante todo soy fiel, y me quedaré con ella como siempre lo hice. Reposaré en su frío pecho aunque ya no esté la respiración que me arrullaba, cerraré los ojos y dormiré, soñando con ambas: con Narti, la del eterno silencio; y Honerva, la mujer fantasma.

Y quizá, con suerte, alguna de los dos venga a buscarme.

* * *

 _Tenía muchas ganas de escribir algo como esto, pero no sabía bien a quién tomar y, sobre todo, qué sería adecuado narrar para que no saliera tan OoC. Por lo que volví a ver las dos últimas temporadas y bueno, surgió este pequeño fic que espero les haya gustado, Kova contando su parte de la historia. Estoy medianamente satisfecha del resultado y, además, ahora tengo el headcanon de que Kova odia a Zarkon como buen minino celoso (?)_

 _El primer fic del año, y creo que será el último escrito por mi computadora, que ya parece estar muriendo :'c así que en fin, espero tengan un feliz 2018, que esta viñeta les haya gustado y dejen comentarios. ¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
